The More You Ruv Someone
by Jaxalie
Summary: One Shot. too long to be classed as a Drabble. Elphaba is having some boy issues and Galinda gives her some advice. Based off Avenue Q song of the same name. Fiyeraba. with Gelphie friendship. And only one Swear word a record .


**This was inspired by the song 'The more You Ruv someone' from avenue Q. **

**I do not own Wicked or Avenue Q, and I had to edit the song to fit this purpose. Read, laugh and enjoy the surprising fluff… :p **

**Rated for the use of ONE swear word. (it's a record for me! :p) **

* * *

**The more you Ruv someone.**

Stupid, she thought, brushing at her shameful tears as they threatened to cascade down her cheek and destroy her carefully fronted wall of strength, damn it, how stupid could she really be?!

The idea that he may have actually thought of her as anything more than a friend, preposterous, how could she ever have thought he would swoop his lips down to her own and kiss her as she'd so wished he would. How could she have ever have believed he would treat her any differently the next day?

She moved quickly into her dorm room, slamming the door tight so that he might not enter had he tried to follow her back after his slip up. She doubted he would have.

Throwing her books down upon her nightstand, Elphaba quickly threw herself onto her bed, sobbing uncontrollably much to her annoyance into her thin pillow.

This had to be the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to her, never in all her 17 years had Elphaba felt so stupid.

The day had started out normal, better than normal, Elphaba had actually been happy when she woke. She had quickly dressed and made a strange note to preen slightly, although the reason why baffled her. No it hadn't baffled her, she knew why, she was preening for him. Taking her things, she headed off to her life sciences class, trying desperately not to run; for she knew that would do no good Fiyero would never be there early. Taking a moment at the door, she'd entered silently only to find that the rest of the class already sat in place, all looking up to her in shock. Glancing at her watch, Elphaba's face fell, she was twenty minutes late. Never ever had she been late before. Blushing profusely she moved to her chair slipping in beside the prince, feeling strange to have him there before her.

"Someone's had a lie in I see." He remarked with a smirk as she pulled her books from her bag. Fiyero slung his arm casually over her shoulders, leaning back with the smirk still on his devilishly handsome features. Sweet Oz how her heart raced, heat flushed into her cheeks as his hand brushed her lightly.

"Shut up" she muttered, her voice low with her embarrassment. Fiyero flashed her a smile that would melt any heart, chuckling lightly, his head fell back exposing his neck, a neck she desperately wanted to place her lips against. She mentally hit herself for thinking such things of her best friend's boyfriend. Fiyero was capable of making her feel so much emotion she had never experienced before, his azure eyes always entrancing her, the way his perfect hair fell smoothly into dark brown curls making her want to run her hands through it lovingly, his smile always making her weak. She shook her head lightly, as thoughts of how no matter how much she wanted him, he would never want her, he wanted Galinda, perfect and petite not gangly and weird. Not green. Not her.

The lesson flew by quickly, but the remarks on her apparent lateness and as to why did not. All around her hushed whispers bit into her mind, these people hated her she knew that all too well. The bell rang loudly causing her to jump lightly, her back brushing Fiyero's arm where it still was all throughout the lesson. Quickly taking up her books she prepared to leave when a hand rested on her shoulder.

Elphaba shut her eyes tightly, and sighed.

"Why the rush greenie?" Avaric's voice asked in her ear.

Elphaba spun to face him rolling her eyes.

"I guess I just couldn't wait to get away from your loathsome presence" she returned to packing her bag, watching out the corner of her eye as Fiyero rose and moved to the table of one of his friends, chattering away.

"Aww, I think my heart just broke. Oh Elphie, Elphie please, don't be so harsh!" Elphaba started to walk away as Avaric's voice echoed behind her "Surely we can work this out? I know we've had our problems but please, our relationship needs to be moved on to the next level, don't you understand? I need you!" he laughed evilly as the remainder of the class laughed with him, apparently finding it hilarious to see the green girl being teased again.

Just as Elphaba reached the door, the sound of a scuffle caused her to turn back. Through the laughing and jesting, Fiyero had at some point made his way to Avaric who had continued his teasing and was now pinned up against the nearest wall by his neck, Fiyero's hand around his throat.

"Don't talk to her like that!" the prince screamed into the other boy's face, his hand poised in the air ready to strike at any moment.

"What do you care?!" Avaric hissed, turning slightly blue in the face. "Just because you want to get into her pants, just like you've done to every girl within three hundred miles of here!" Avaric wheezed through lack of oxygen and Fiyero shoved him harder into the wall, causing Avaric's head to slam back lightly into the wall. "Can't say I blame you though, what a treat it would be to fuck her sideways from yesterday, take away some of her feistiness."

Fiyero's face contorted into an even deeper anger as his hand flew forward, punching Avaric squarely in the nose. The girls who stood watching the drama unfold shrieked loudly as Fiyero pulled his hand back for another hit.

Acting on impulse, Elphaba rushed to where they stood. "Fiyero!" she called, making the prince turn her way. "Let him go" she commanded loudly making the other students gasp.

"What?" Fiyero asked, looking from Elphaba to Avaric, his face contorted into confusion.

"Let him go. He's not worth it." she stared him down, knowing full well that if Fiyero were to do anymore harm to Avaric then the prince would be liable to expulsion, already having many marks on his permanent record, She would not have him expelled, not at her expense.

"But how can you let him speak to you like that?!" Fiyero shot back at her, his eyes flashing angry. "How can you let him treat you like that?! He doesn't deserve to live!" Fiyero tightened his grip on the already oxygen deprived Avaric, holding him up high enough against the wall that Avaric's feet dangled helplessly above the ground.

Elphaba took a step forward towards Fiyero. Trying desperately to show no emotion, hoping to Oz he would not see past her façade. The truth was, Avaric's words did hurt. All the words spoken to her hurt, but Elphaba had long since learned to hide those feelings of hurt because to show those words hurt would be to admit defeat to the people who tormented her.

"Fiyero." She chided, placing her hand on his shoulder. Fiyero's eyes darted from her hand to her eyes, his expression changing slightly.

"Why won't you acknowledge what he's done?" Fiyero asked, not meanly, but his voice sounding hard "Why won't you admit he's hurt you?!"

Elphaba's eyes widened in horror and without a word she turned around to leave, no longer caring if Fiyero murdered Avaric in cold blood. She had to get away.

How had he known? How dare he speak it?!

Fiyero dropped Avaric squarely on his arse and ran after her, grabbing her hand to stop her. "Elphaba, you don't have to be like that, you don't have to pretend like he hasn't hurt you." he placed his other hand onto her shoulder, turning her round to face him.

Elphaba fought tears at the realisation that everyone else was now staring at her, the realisation that they now knew she felt, that she hurt from their words. And all because of Fiyero, the person she thought she'd been falling in love with.

Her _in love_. It had been something new, something exciting. Yet now she felt undeniable hate fill her, shoving his hands off she did the only thing she could think, besides striking him. She ran.

Sitting on her bed, she hugged her pillow closer, the wetness on her cheeks unfamiliar and uncomfortable. Why was she crying? Avaric's words had not been that bad, she'd had worse, so why was she crying.

The only thing that came to her mind was Fiyero. Sweet Oz she hated him so much in that moment that it scared her, so much that she couldn't control her reflex of tears from gushing down her emerald cheeks. Why did he make her feel this way?!

At that moment, her roommate decided to make her entrance, the door opening with a squeak and Galinda walked in, chipper as always, she flung her hand bag onto her bed with a smile.

"Hi Elphie!" she giggled going over to hug her best friend. Elphaba turned away dabbing her eyes, not needing Galinda to see. Galinda's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Elphie… are you crying? Don't cry Elphie!" she quickly flung her arms around her hugging Elphaba tight.

Elphaba stiffened in her arms then relaxed slightly into the familiar touch, allowing her tears to fall and stain into the blonde's pale blue dress. She felt weak and stupid, but she trusted Galinda so much, she couldn't lie to her, she couldn't hide her emotions and she could not stop crying. After a moment though her tears stilled slightly and became nothing more than dry sobs.

"Elphie..." Galinda began, holding her tight still. "Why are you crying?" she asked softly, her blonde curls framing her face almost like a halo of light.

Elphaba sniffled softly, pulling away to sit back on her bed. How could she possibly tell Galinda why she wept? She could not tell her all of it, but she still felt the urge to tell her some.

"A boy…"was all she whispered, turning her head to the side. Immediately Galinda sprung into action. Pulling tissues from her nightstand and chocolate from beneath her pillow, sitting next to Elphaba, she pulled her into her lap, leaning against Galinda were she sat, one may have thought it strange that two girls could be in such a position yet strangely it was not for the two of them, Elphaba and Galinda, two best friends closer than close, sisterly in their love.

"A boy?" Galinda probed, handing the chocolate to her.

"I hate him so much." She mumbled "but why do I want him so much also?!" she cried, holding the tissues to her eyes.

"Oh Elphie" Galinda held her closer, resting her chin on Elphaba's head.

"He's infuriating! He's so impossible! Why won't he get out of my head?!" she took a bite of chocolate before a sob escaped her lips. "Why cant people just get along and love each other? Galinda, why must everything that happens always turn out for the worst when he's involved? I can't have him, he can't love me. But I love him, yet I hate him at the same damn time!" Elphaba placed her hands to her eyes in desperation, to slow the stream of tears. "Why cant people just get along and love each other?!" she asked to no one in particular.

Galinda chuckled softly. "You think getting along, is the same as loving?" Galinda brushed a strand of black hair from Elphaba's eyes. "Sometimes, love comes at the moment were you hate someone the most, Elphie."

Elphaba blinked back her tears lightly, turning her head to face the blonde "Huh?" she asked, thinking the Blonde was making no sense at all.

Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Elphaba" Galinda cleared her throat and suddenly started to sing loudly in her ear, her soprano voice wobbling out a tune that Elphaba had never heard before, her words clear and strong in the green girls mind.

"_The more you love someone  
the more you want to kill them."_ Elphaba, sniffled lightly, her tears slowing slightly.  
_"The more you love someone,  
The more he makes you cry_" Galinda smiled lightly, dabbing at Elphaba's eyes with a tissue. Elphaba found comfort in the blonde's words, calming slightly as her smooth voice filled the room.

"_Though you do try  
to keep the peace  
With him and love him,  
sometimes you love so strong  
You want to make him die!" _Galinda crumpled the tissue in her hands and threw it forcefully across the room, as her eyes flashed with knowing. Clearly she had experienced this sort of love she spoke of, and her words meant a lot to her own person as well as Elphaba's.

"_The more you love someone,  
The more he drives you crazy.  
The more you love someone,  
The more you're wishing him dead!"_ Galinda snarled lightly, digging well manicured hands into her palms, not looking at Elphaba anymore but rather at something in the distance of her memory. Elphaba had half a mind to stop her and ask what was wrong when Galinda continued her little song.

"_Sometimes you look at him  
and only see stupid and superficial" _Oh Shiz, she's talking about Fiyero. Elphaba gulped, perhaps the prince elected this kind of reaction with everyone around him._  
"And want a baseball bat  
for hitting him on his head!" _Galinda continued, snarling, her palms bleeding slightly as her sharp nails dug into her flesh, clearly Fiyero had managed to piss her off too, Elphaba had never seen her roommate so angry. Perhaps this was the way love worked? Then maybe there was hope yet?

"_Love!" _Galinda sang

"_Love"_ Elphaba echoed softly, her thoughts spinning.

"_And hate"_ Galinda nodded to her, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"_And hate" _Elphaba repeated louder than before, confident in Galinda's words now. Thinking she understood quite well.

"_They're like Crope and Tibbett"_

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. What the hell did Crope and Tibbett have to do with this? None the less she echoed back again, showing the blonde she followed, she just didn't know what it had to do with anything…

"_Cropette"_

"_Who fight on a date"_

"_Who…What?" _Elphaba caught herself, turning to the blonde again, more confused than before. Just when the girl was beginning to make sense, she came out with something really strange like this, it worried Elphaba how Galinda's mind always seemed to stray at the most important of times, it was quite strange to know that the girl made no sense, but not having any heart to tell her that she was speaking complete bollocks.

"_When, one of them yells  
The Other one does too." _Elphaba looked at her strangely and Galinda rolled her eyes, deciding to say what she meant in words that others would understand.  
_"When inviting love  
you're also bringing in sorrow"_

Elphaba nodded, getting it now. "Ah Yes." She mumbled, feeling proud that she now knew what her friend was on about, her mind ticking over the entire scene, the words that Galinda sang. She felt like she understood more about her emotions for Fiyero, only now she needed to understand why she felt this way about her polar opposite.

"_The more you love someone,  
The more you want to kill them.  
Loving and killing_

_Match like pink and green!"_

"_Pink and Green." _Elphaba sang, halfheartedly as she tired to understand her own thoughts, and as Galinda's words began to annoy her, not helping her anymore with her dilemma.

Galinda understanding that she felt like being alone to think stood up to go to the bathroom, but at the last moment turned back to look at her with soulful eyes and a small smile.

"_So if there's someone  
You are wanting so  
To kill them." _Elphaba's ears pricked up again, hoping that the blonde would solve her troubled mind.

"_You go and find him.  
And you'll get him.  
And you don't kill him."_ She smiled widely.

"'_Cause chances are good…"_

Elphaba's breath hitched, it couldn't be could it? Oh but it could, sweet Oz it all made sense now, the way he always touched her, hugged her, held her even when he didn't need to, the way he stood up for her, the way he cared about her emotions. The way she felt for him, the feelings he inspired. She smiled widely back at her friend, not contemplating at that moment that her realization would no doubt the very person who'd helped her reach the conclusions heart.

"_He feels your love."_

Suddenly Elphaba stood up, a new resolve with in her veins. She had to know for herself she had to see. Quickly retrieving her coat she made for the door, her mind and heart racing. Just as she reached for the door handle though, Galinda called to her from the bathroom.

"Who is this boy anyway Elphie? Anyone I know?!" Elphaba swallowed, feeling somewhat guilty now.

"Oh trust me you know him…" she said softly.

"Oh my who is he?! Is it Biq? OH Oz its Biq isn't it?!" Galinda squealed loudly rushing from the bathroom and engulfing her in a hug.

"It's not Boq, Galinda" Elphaba said pushing the blonde off and taking a deep breath of air.

"Well Who then?" Galinda pouted slightly

Elphaba chose this as her exit time, opening the door and slipping out with a mumbled. "That's for me to know for now."

She had no idea where he would be at this time, she had no way of finding out, yet her feet lead her through the halls and down the stairs, over the grass of the quad and down through the winding paths of Shiz gardens. It took her over an hour but her feet carried her to the one place she felt drawn to, just on the outskirts of the great Gillikun forest, stood a small bridge and just beyond that, a small garden hidden by the brush and bushes of the forest and ridden with beautiful poppies. The place she had first realized she loved him.

And to her own amazement there he sat, upon the lone bench that occupied the area, he leaned back to look at the sky, not noticing her approach. She took a moment to admire him this close, he looked so confused and yet peaceful at the same time.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked softly, making him look at her now.

"Depends. Will I get my head bitten off for being nice?" He asked, shuffling over to allow her space.

Elphaba smiled softly perching on the bench beside him.

"So. Why are you here?" she asked, looking to the sky, like he had done before.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied softly.

"I'm here to look for you."

"Found me"

"So I have"

"What you going to do about it?" the banter ceased instantly as Elphaba brought her lips to his, kissing him softly like she'd dreamed of doing so many times before. It was like heaven, soft at first but that built and built until the pressure of his lips against hers began to make her head spin. He was kissing her back.

Pulling away for air and to clear her head, she looked to her hands in her lap, not daring to see the look on his face lest it be a look of disgust.

"W-well… v-v-very good point." Fiyero muttered, stuttering softly, making no sense at all.

Elphaba wrung her hands nervously feeling stupid now. Slowly Fiyero's hand covered hers, stilling them in her lap and causing her to look up to meet his eyes, a smile filled his face, so wide his nose wrinkled lightly. Adorable would not be even close to his look.

"How did you know?"

Elphaba tilted her head to the side slightly. "Know what?"

"How I felt?"

She blushed and looked down. "A friend helped me figure it out."

Fiyero lifted her chin to make her meet his gaze again. "So now you know. I have one question"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Will you kiss me again?"

Elphaba smiled widely and kissed him again, the lightheaded feeling taking over.

All thoughts of murdering him now fled her as his arms wrapped around her.


End file.
